Question: Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{3} \div 4 = $
First, let's rewrite $5\dfrac23$ and $4$ as fractions: $5\dfrac{2}{3} \div 4 =\dfrac{17}3 \div \dfrac41$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac41$ is $\dfrac14$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{17}3 \div \dfrac41=\dfrac{17}3\times\dfrac14$ $=\dfrac{17\times 1}{3 \times 4}$ $=\dfrac{17}{12}$ We can also write this as $1\dfrac5{12}$.